Bella's Secret
by BlackThrneBoysGgirl
Summary: When Edward left he didn't know much of Bella's past. Like she was a spy kid when she was younger. Now that she's 18 yrs. Old she is now a full fledge OSS agent. Twilight/Spy Kids. Pls. R and R
1. Prologue

Prologue

When Edward left he didn't know much of Bella's past. Like she was a spy kid when she was younger. After he left Bella went back home. To her real parents Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez, and her younger brother Juni Cortez. Now that she is 18 yrs. Old she is now a full pledge agent of the OSS. Juni her younger brother is still a spy kid but a few more years he can be a full pledge agent.

Her real name is Carmen Elizabeth Isabella Marie Cortez. Her partner is Gary Giggles, Carmen liked him before she met Edward but now that his gone she can give Gary a chance. Carmen loved the OSS. Now that she is back she can kick ass again. She is not Bella the clumsy girl, ahe is Carmen Cortez secret agent of the OSS.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"CARMEN! LET'S GO!", Juni yelled

"I'M COMING", i yelled back

We were going to the OSS building to get briefed foe another mission. _Great we have another mission._ I thought to myself i was already downstairs i was wearing my OSS shirt color orange, underneath that a long sleeve white shirt and on top of that my black jacket, i am wearing my black hiking pants and combat shoes. Juni was wearing his black hiking pants, his OSS shirt color orange, black jacket and combat shoes **( Picture on profile).**

**

* * *

Sorry if it's short i'll make it longer next time and cliff hanger!!! Please review =)  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well first of all thank you for the reviews and now here's chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

We were at the OSS building in the director's/dad's office. We were going to be briefed for another mission. Just as the director was going to start the door's suddenly opened and Gary and Gerti our teammates came in. They were wearing OSS shirts color yellow, Jackets on top of it, hiking pants and hiking boots. (**Picture on Profile)**

" Glad you could join us" he director said with a smile on his face

"Well your mission is going to protect a family that is being haunted by agents that is trying to kill them." he explained "You are going to protect them no matter what", he said but only looking at me _Okay why is he only looking at me _i thought to myself. "You are going to take the Dragon Spy 6 and go to Colorado to protect the family", he said

We all looked at each other then at the same time we said "We Accept"

We were given the gadget that Gary and Gerti have when we went to the Island. Gary and Gerti changed after the whole island incident they became closer to us. Well we went to the Dragon Spy 6 and began our Journey. When we got to Colorado i had a strange feeling that this isn't a good idea. We got to the address and i knocked on the door. When someone answered the door it was Carlisle. I was so shocked Carlisle, The cullens we are going to protect the cullens. Then i started thinking that's why dad was looking at me when he said _You are going ti protect them_ _no matter what. _I am so going to kill dad when we get back. Then i was pulled from my thought when Carlisle spoke.

"Well are you the OSS agent's?", he asked

"Yes, yes we are", we all spoke at the same time

"Well um... why don't you come in", he suggested. We followed him into his house. It was like the same the one in Forks, Then the rest of the Cullen's came they were suprised that i was here.

"Well let me introduced you to my family. My name is Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme and these are our 'children' Emmet, Roselie, Jasper, Alice and Edward", he introduced them one by one.

"And these are the OSS agent's that are going to protect us", he said to his family

"Well let me introduced myself", i said i know that they knew my name but it was just a cover."My Name is Carmen Cortez. This is my brother Juni Cortez and these are our teammates Gary and Gerti Giggles", i intorduced them one by one.

"So can you please tell us what happened?", Gary asked

"Well we were going to the mall when someone attacked us he was wearing all black and he was beating us we got lucky when we escaped from him", Alice explained.

"Well we know what organization that was all wearing black.", Gerti said

"And what organization is that?", Edward asked

"It's the Rue", i said. Gary, Gerti, Juni and the whole Cullen's where looking at me.

"What?! Gary you know the Rue", i said

" Yeah i know the Rue it's just that why now?", he asked

"I don't know maybe they just want it now", i answered

"Well we will be staying at the Hilton Hotel. So just call us if you need anything i said getting up but suddenly by wrist watch rang i picked it up.

"Hello?", i asked

"Hey Carmen where are you guys?", someone asked i finally realized it was the president's daughter

"Hey Alexandra we are in Colorado", i said Juni's head shut up when he heard her name so did Gary and Gerti.

"Um i'm kinda in Colorado do you want me to visit you guys", she asked

"Um-", but i was cut off by my teamates

"SURE!", they all said in unison i laughed cause they were excited to see Alexandra we bonded.

"That means yes Alexandra were staying at the Hilton Hotel", i said

"Great i'll see you guy tomorrow bye!", she said

"Bye!" we said unison and then hanged up

All the Cullen's eyes were staring at us.

"It was the President's Daughter", i explained then Juni, Gary, Gerti and I left. I thought to myself that this is goint to be a long mission

* * *

**I Hope you guys like it Please Review! I'll Update soon okay!**


End file.
